wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
HWE Wednesday Night Slaughterhouse
Intro/ Match 1 Lose yourself plays, then Money Mountain comes out, with a different attire on then usual Mountain: I, Money Mountain, have been betrayed by my brother, and now, I decide to fight back, I work for Slaughterhouse now, and I am requesting a match against him TONIGHT Bischoff comes out Eric: Oh SHUT UP, no one cares, you want a match against him, fine, a steel cage match, here tonight, and you want to know something, to make it interesting, it will be the first ever INFERNO steel cage match, where the cage is ON FIRE, oh, and did I mention its for the first ever SlaughterChampionship, but get out of the ring, we have a match thats not involving you Mountain leaves, as Divlicious and Mina are in the ring Eric: Oh yeah, you two frined will be fighting in, the first ever HWE paddle on a pole match, except its not a paddle, its a whip, bye Eric leaves Match starts The divas shake hands, and then they both climb up the ropes and grap the whip and neither let go, until Copper appears making her first appearance, and then she handcuffs both of them to the pole, takes the whip, laughs and whips both of them hard with it, she laughs and takes the cuffs, off, then when she lets them walk off, she handcuffs them again, and takes them backstage, but as you can see, the two divas are laughing. The match is a no Contest Match 2 Grando masses is in the ring, as well as Mahuka Mahuka starts off the match with two roundhouse kicks Grando then counters a thrird one into a leg lock Mahuka goes for the ropes, but cant reach them, and taps out in a quick match Backstage Divlicious and Mina are shown in the back of a truck, tied up and trying to laugh but gagged Copper: Bye, we have to take these two to jail for being too sexy its a serious crime, (she laughs as well as the other two divas) Match 3 Money Mountain is standing in the ring with money Meister, the cage drops and is caught on the fire Meister tries hitting a suplex, but gets caught in a bear hug suplex into the fire, Mountian then rubs Meisters face into the fire, and then launches him against the opposite cage wall Moiuntain takes off one of the ring ropes, not the turnbuckle, the whole rope Meister throws Mountain into the steel metal post Mountian then takes the ropes, and chokes Meister with the ropes Mountain then hits a bear hug, Meister is knocked out and is lying on the ground Mountain climbs the burning cage, and then hits a mountain splash from the top of the cage, and then climbs out of the cage Eric comes out Main Event Eric: look, you will be defending it RIGHT NOW against Money Meister Eric comes in the ring and hits a stunner on Mountain Meister goes for the pin 1 2 kickout Eric comes in the ring and hits a sleeper slam meister covers 1 2 kickout Eric then comes in the ring with a chair, places it on the ground, and hits a ddt onto it, meister covers 1 2 kickout Mountain gets up and then takes the chair and throws it at Meister, then makes him tap out to the bear hug WE HAVE YOUR WINNER AND STILL THE SLAUGHTER CHAMPION MOENY MOUNTAIN